Mewtwo
"First of the dons in Bowser's wake." Luigi on Mewtwo Mewtwo, titled the Pocket Monster, was a psychic Pokemon and the first of the Elite mafia dons to arrive in the Mushroom Kingdom. During Kirby's Reign, Mewtwo was driven insane by Kirby's manipulation, and with his help, raised a psychic army. He raised his army at an orphanage, experimenting on them and treating them with cruelty. However, rumors began to spread about the activities of the orphanage, causing the immigrants there to be driven insane. Mewtwo managed to keep two of them, Ness and Lucas. However, Ganondorf Dragmire, another mafia don, gained control of the children, who turned on their original master and butchered him. History Arrival in the Mushroom Kingdom "Before Mewtwo rose to power, the Cannibal grew fond of the tense city, enjoying the xenophobic misery of it. The perfect killing ground." "And Mewtwo. Kirby sought him out." "But the Cannibal didn't feed that day, no. He was far too evil for that. He whispered." Ganondorf Dragmire and Luigi Mewtwo arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom after his own homeland fell, like many other immigrants, in hopes of conquering the kingdom, being the first of the mafia dons to arrive. During the Cannibal's Reign, Kirby sought him out. Kirby found him, but did not feed that day. Instead, he "whispered", driving him insane with what he did. Kirby then helped Mewtwo claw his way to power, manipulating him in order to continue his own dark legacy. Rise to Power Mewtwo, with Kirby's help, eventually rose to power as the Pocket Monster, becoming one of four mafia dons there. Mewtwo, his madness allowing him to be easily deceived by Kirby, made a twisted plan to create a psychic army consisting of immigrants and Pokemon. Mewtwo created an orphanage to house his army. He treated the immigrants there with cruelty, experimenting on their DNA to give them their psychic powers. However, his army would not come to be. The experiments and the environment the immigrants were raised in drove them insane. Some had to be executed, while others were institutionalized. However, Mewtwo managed to keep two of the children, Ness and Lucas for himself. These two children would eventually be his downfall. In the meantime, Mewtwo would lead his thugs in fighting the turf war, which would remain a stalemate until his death. During this war, he gained control of the Old Kingdom, once the great nation of Hyrule, and was known as the most threatening of the mafia dons besides Bowser, who had been in the Mushroom Kingdom long before Mewtwo ever had. He also hired a boy named Red to supply him with Pokemon to fight in rings, claiming to him that they were putting on a benefit show to help find homes for them. Death "You know all they found were his insides just like the others. They came into the room, and they found a Pokeball on the desk. And when they opened it, PSH! Intestines everywhere!" Wario Eventually, Ness and Lucas were discovered by another mafia don, Ganondorf Dragmire, who decided to covertly use them against the other dons. Ganondorf had them kill for practice before turning them on their master. Ness and Lucas tore out Mewtwo's ribs and intestines, stuffing the intestines into a Pokeball and leaving it on his desk. Ganondorf himself witnessed the Pocket Monster's murder, horrified at what he saw. Mewtwo's flesh was made into a trophy for the two deranged children, placed into their lair. Legacy Mewtwo's turf, leaderless, was driven into chaos, becoming a poverted part of the Mushroom Kingdom. Ganondorf continued to use Ness and Lucas, starting what would become known as the Butcher's Reign. Ness and Lucas would later contribute to Ganondorf's demise, and therefore, the end of the mob's reign. They then came into the possession of Kirby, but what he did to them is unknown. After the war was over, Mewtwo's orphanage was used to house those who had no where else to go. It is unknown if people still had suspicions about it due to the dark activities that occured there. Personality and Traits "Every night, he would be attending one of his other operations. He never had anyone with him. He was a lonely fucking freak!" Wario on Mewtwo After his descent into madness, Mewtwo became a cold and calculating figure. Despite his insanity, he managed to remain calm and efficient, but his mind was warped and demented. Mewtwo was also a "lonely fucking freak" as said by his henchman Wario, keeping to himself at all times and never letting anybody grow close to him. Mewtwo was also very cruel, treating the immigrants, even children, at his orphanage with brutality, valueing them only as much as they could serve him. He showed no care or remorse for their terrible fates. Eventually, his cruelty would drive them insane, and prove to be his own downfall. Mewtwo believed his control over Ness and Lucas infallable, thinking in his madness that they would serve him with unwavered loyalty despite what he forced them to endure. Ness and Lucas would later vengefully slaughter him, killing him slowly and sadistically. Powers and Abilities Much about Mewtwo's abilities is unknown, though it is implied that he was very powerful and feared. Mewtwo is extroardinarily intelligent for a Pokemon, having the capabilities of speech and rational planning, gifts extremely rare for his kind. Mewtwo was also cunning and intelligent, even in his madness. It is unknown if he was psychic like he was in the video games, but it is implied that being a Pokemon, he must have had some unique capabilities. However, he was not powerful or intelligent enough to see his death coming. He was killed by two of his own tools, Ness and Lucas. The fact that these children killed him hints that his power was not as great as their's became, though they may have had help from the mighty Ganondorf Dragmire, who was reputed for his terrible power. Relationships Kirby '''Kirby '''came into contact with Mewtwo in his goal to preserve his legacy beyond his own mortality. Whatever Kirby did to Mewtwo, it was enough to drive the Pocket Monster insane. Kirby manipulated Mewtwo, helping him to rise to power in the Mushroom Kingdom, and convinced him to breed a psychic army, from which Kirby would choose a successor to him as the kingdom's butcher. Kirby may have also assisted in driving the immigrants and Pokemon there insane. While Mewtwo may have been grateful to Kirby, Kirby only considered him a tool in his dark schemes, and knew very well that his psychic army would not last long. Kirby was captured and incarcerated in Petal Meadows Asylum, forcing Mewtwo to continue on his own. Six years later, Kirby's work would come to fruit, with Mewtwo butchered by two of the very children he experimented on, beginning the continuity of the Cannibal's dark legacy in the form of the Butcher's Reign. Behind the Scenes *Mewtwo was never seen onscreen in There Will Be Brawl, except for when Luigi found the trophy made from his flesh. Category:Villains Category:Insane Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Category:There Will Be Brawl Category:Criminals Category:Deceased